


a painting in grey

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Cody gets Dogma to dress fashionably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Describing clothes is painful.](http://i.imgur.com/FTRredi.jpg)

“Stop fidgeting with your cuffs,” Cody says, for what must be the hundredth time. “That’s the length they’re supposed to be.”

Dogma stops trying to roll down the sleeves of his shirt. He doesn’t feel any more comfortable.

“Can you try to relax? You should wear a waistcoat like you own it,” she says. “I thought this would be easier for you than trying to get you into something with flashy colors or patterns. You wear a lot of grey anyway, right?”

“Yes, I do, but…” He tugs at the striped tie tucked underneath his vest once, then returns his hands to his sides when Cody gives him a Look. “It’s much… fancier than I’m used to.”

“I know. That’s why I’m trying to get you to branch out from your closet full of grey and red turtlenecks and nothing else,” she says with a sigh. “Come on, let’s show everyone else.”

He turns a light shade of red. “I-is that really necessary, I’m content to just stay in here and-”

“Dogma?”

Tabasa calls out to Dogma before he even has the door open, expecting him to be there as usual. Which he is, but not in his usual robes. “Oh hey, Cody, Dog...ma…”

After a moment or two, Dogma asks, “Could you possibly stare a bit less?”

Tabasa snaps back to attention. “Sorry! Just didn’t expect to see you dressed like that.”

“Obviously,” Dogma says.

“What do you think?” Cody asks, pride in her voice. “Doesn’t he look so much better than he usually does in those boring sweaters?”

“He looks fine normally,” Tabasa says, quick to come to Dogma’s defense. Before Dogma can get too relieved, he adds, “But… wow. You look amazing right now.”

That only makes Dogma blush more. “I - erm - I suppose the correct thing to do in this situation is to thank you. So… thank you?”

Tabasa is about to say something when someone else peeks in through the church door he’d left open.

“I thought I would see what the hubbub was about - oh my.” Kantera is covering his smile with his long sleeve. “Is there a special occasion, Dogma?”

“None,” Dogma says. “My sister just wanted me to try being ‘fashionable’ for a change, and foolishly, I agreed.”

Cody narrows her eyes at him. “What do you mean, foolishly? Everyone thinks you look great!”

“She’s right,” says Kantera. “You are positively stunning in that, if I may say so.”

Dogma sighs. “I wish you wouldn’t, doctor.”

“Sorry, but you’re pretty much outnumbered here,” Tabasa says. “...Please say you’re going to wear this again.”

Dogma looks between Tabasa, who is a little pink, and Kantera, whose sleeve doesn’t quite cover the width of his smile. Beside him, he can practically feel Cody’s anticipation.

“...It would be a waste to have the outfit and not wear it. I’ll consider it for special occasions, at least.”

He doesn’t think he could deal with Tabasa and Kantera looking at him like that all the time.


End file.
